


Utopia

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Metropolis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce and Clark watch Metropolis.





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Metropolis."
> 
> Sort of spoilers for Fritz Lang's "Metropolis."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Nov. 10th, 2008.

“Is the world really like this?” Clark gestured weakly towards his TV. He and Bruce were lounging on his small couch, watching Fritz Lang’s _Metropolis_. Bruce had reminded him it wasn’t actually about his specific Metropolis, but Clark had wanted to watch it anyway.

“Hmm?” Bruce was in his own little world as he watched the movie.

“Do you think we’re divided so horribly into upper and lower, thinker and worker, privileged and, well, not?”

“Oh. No.” Well, Bruce could say that. He was a rich, privileged thinker.

“Do you think it will eventually be that way?”

“Clark, the movie was made in the ‘20s and is set about twenty years from now. I wouldn’t worry about it, not in our lifetimes.”

Clark scowled. “Don’t you even care?”

Bruce finally turned to him. “I do care about the lower class. And I do what I can with my employees, charities, and my work as Batman. And you do the same as Superman. I can’t do much more. There’s a lot to worry about in the world, Clark. Don’t let an old movie disturb you too much.”

“I’m not disturbed.” He ignored Bruce’s teasing eyebrow raise. “It’s just maybe not so literal, but we _are_ this bad as a society in some ways. Big business, corrupt governments.”

“ _Clark_. It’s a _film_. It’s _science fiction_.”

“So am I.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “You’re not a little green man taking over the Earth. You’re Clark Kent, you just happen to be from another planet.”

“I guess.” He didn’t like his heritage to be trivialized, but he knew what Bruce meant.

They watched the movie a while longer, until Bruce grinned. Warily, Clark asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking that maybe this possible future wouldn’t be so bad, with robot babes like Maria.”

Clark felt his mouth drop open. Then he used his speed to tackle Bruce to the couch without him fighting back. “You don’t need a robot babe. You have _me_.”

Bruce grinned again. “I know. My life is weird enough without adding the problems in the movie. And I like my robots non-sentient, and my aliens kind and brave and human-shaped.”

“Just don’t trap your employees underground while you cavort in a beautiful garden with other rich dorks, and we’re good.”

“I think it’s safe to say that will never happen.”

Clark wondered if that was because Bruce had moral standards, or if it was because he didn’t like sunlight. But it didn’t matter. Their lives were weird, and stressful, but they weren’t dystopian. At least, not right now.

And they did have each other, which was comforting when things got bad.


End file.
